Daggett Beaver
Daggett Doofus Beaver (usually nicknamed as "Dag" and "Daggy") is the younger brother of Norbert (by four minutes). Hyperactive and immature, Daggett has a habit of over-emphasized and manic motions as well as a potent penchant for name-calling. He shares with his brother a typical brotherly love-hate relationship, supporting and antagonizing his elder sibling as his mood requires. While he is occasionally capable of intellectual competence, he is generally overshadowed by his brother when faced with challenges that require mental capacity. He is, however, a very hard worker and is quite skilled at construction. Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots Dagget appears as a collectible Master Model in Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots. He represents his show in both the console and handheld version of the game. Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Muscular Beaver, the alternate personality of Dagget, appears as a playable character in Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X. He is the only one to represent his show. Bio If Muscular Beaver looks like an ordinary beaver that rolled around in his closet using random items of clothing to make up his costume...that's because he is. Behind that gym sock he calls a mask is a beaver by the name of Daggett, who decided to jump at the call to save his dam and his homeworld, despite not actually having any superpowers. But that's okay, he can improvise with what he has, right? Right? Truth be told, he's also doing this to show up his older brother, who told him that he was getting WAY over his head with this escapade. Dag's response? "No spooty crime is too far over the head hairs of MUSCULAR BEAVAH!" so who would have thought that the worlds next line of defense would come in the form of a costumed beaver? Special Powers *None, but possesses all of the innate abilities and survival tactics of his species. *Uses special 'improvised crime fighting gadgets of goodness', which are random household items he's using in lieu of actual powers. Quotes Intro: *"Dah dah dah dah da-da-DAAAAAAAH! Here comes MUSCULAR BEAVER!! *trips and falls over with a crash*" * *is struggling with a sock* "C'mon! Eh! You spooty! Eh! Sock THING! EH! We've got work to - *falls over* -do." *"Oh, poor Norbie. If only he were here to see MUSCULAR BEAVER fight these chumps!" *"In the name of Oxnard Montalvo's next cheesy movie, you will lose!" *"Why do I feel like I'm wearing the wrong costume?" (Intro if player is using his alternate costume) *"Halt, evildoer! You won't cross the webbed toes of me, MUSCULAR BEAVER! WOOSH!" (Intro against a villain) *"Ah, greetings fellow heroes! Tis a beautiful day to fight the villainous villainy of VILLAINS!" (Intro against El Tigre, Man-Arctica or RRBM) *"HEY! You're the one imitating ME, spoot face!" (Intro against Zim if he speaks last) *"Trying to rip off my costume, eh? Muscular Beaver will not stand for this! Prepare to die, WHOOOOOSH!" (Intro against Doug if he's in his Quailman costume) *"Lo! Can it be a fellow beavery type person, ready to join the fight against evil as my new sidekick?" (Intro against Rocko) *"A damsel in distress looking for lost merit badges! Muscular Beaver shall join the quest!" (Intro against Bessie) *"Whaaaat? An unexpected development!" (Coming in after a partner is K.O.ed) Win Pose: *"WHOO! Now that. Was NUTS!" *"Ah. The thrill of victory...and the agony of my feet! OW!" *"With great power, comes great responsibility WHOOOOOSH!!!" *"Desperate times call for desperate...desperateness!" (Win Pose if he wins by a Time Over) *"The powers of both Quail and Beaver were not destined for conflict! Let us join forces! WHOOSH! (Win Pose against Doug if he's in his Quailman costume) *"Your spooty hamster is no match for me, Muscular Beaver!" (Win Pose against Vendetta) *"You may not have earned any merit badges of victory, young one, but maybe you can earn one....as my sidekick!" (Win Pose against Bessie) *"No time for small talk, new sidekick! Evil is afoot, and it is smelly! WHOOSH! (Win Pose against Rocko) Victory Screen: *"HA! In your spooty face, Norb! Nyeeeeh!!" *"Once again, the day is saved, thanks to...MUSCULAR BEAVER!" *"Maybe we can try racing for it next time. I'll even sponsor the Lickety-Splits!" *"Who am I? Are you dense, citizen? I'm the gosh darn MUSCULAR BEAVER!" *"NO, this isn't my dirty laundry! That's the smell of victory! And it smells...like ripe gym socks. Er...of VICTORY!" *"Baron Bad Beaver? Haven't seen him. Maybe he's too chicken to show up to your spooty 'Evil Syndicate'!" (Victory Screen against Professor Calamitous) *"I got it! Our new superhero team name shall be...."THE MIGHTY UNDERPANTS-ON-THE-OUTSIDE DO GOODERS OF JUSTICE!" Catchy, is it not?" (Victory Screen against Doug if defeated in Quailman costume) Miscellaneous: TBA Taunts: TBA Nicktoons Racing Dagget and Norbert Beaver appear as playable characters in Nicktoons Racing. However they share the same car and are simply called "The Beavers" in the result screen. They also have two tracks in the game; Dam Prix and Beaver Fever. Gallery Dagget_Beaver.png|Dagget in The Angry Beavers Daggett_as_Muscular_Beaver.jpg|Muscular Beaver in The Angry Beavers Category:Characters Category:Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Character Category:Animals Category:The Angry Beavers Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:DLC Category:Playable Category:Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots Character Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Nicktoons Racing Character